Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector assembly configured for use with electrosurgical systems that utilize electrosurgical cables configured to couple an electrosurgical instrument to a source of electrosurgical energy. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connector assembly configured for use with electrosurgical cables that utilize a double helix wound electrical connector configuration.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, seal, coagulate or desiccate tissue. An electrosurgical generator, typically, delivers radio frequency energy to one or more active electrodes of an electrosurgical instrument. The electrosurgical instrument may be configured to function in various modalities, e.g., bipolar or monopolar modes.
Various types of electrosurgical cables may be utilized to transmit the electrosurgical energy from the electrosurgical generator to the electrosurgical instrument. Due to the radiative nature of RF energy, stray electrosurgical RF energy is emitted outside the transmission path of certain types of electrosurgical cables, which may reduce treatment energy. Moreover, electrical fields associated with the stray electrosurgical RF energy may interfere with the operation of other electronic equipment in the operational theatre, e.g., patient monitoring equipment in the surgical environment.
In order to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings associated with certain types of electrosurgical cables, electrosurgical cables have been developed which utilize a double helix wound electrical connector configuration. Present day connector assemblies, however, currently provide connection solutions for IDC ribbon cables, solder-cup D-subminiature cables, crimp style plastic connectors and surface mount PCB connectors (e.g., right and straight angle PCB connectors) and are not, typically, suitable for use with electrosurgical cables that utilize double helix wound electrical connector configuration. That is, the integrity of the double helix configuration of an electrosurgical cable is compromised when these types of connectors are utilized to connect the electrosurgical cable to the electrosurgical generator and/or electrosurgical instrument.